<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Gift by Shooting_Star_Ships</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254189">The Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships'>Shooting_Star_Ships</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:20:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Star_Ships/pseuds/Shooting_Star_Ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot Requested from someone on my Discord Server<br/>Please leave a comment, it helps motivation us to do more stuff like this.</p><p>Love Triangle of Steven, Lapis, and Peridot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Steven Universe, Peridot/Steven Universe, Steven Universe/Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One-Shot Request from a Friend on Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lapis captured Steven’s lips with her own. Her water tentacles creeped into his pink jacket and peeled it from his body. After gently placing it on the armrest, they returned to massage his shoulders. She heard him hum lightly as they continued their kissing session, which delighted the blue gem. She pulled her lips away, giving a sly lick of her lips as she stared into his half-hidden gaze. “Mmmh. See? There’s no harm in a little fun, Steven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” The young man said in a hushed tone. “But it still feels kinda… wrong you know? I mean, it still feels like cheating, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapis simply giggled at his response. “You seem to forget that you never popped the question yet.” She crawled across his lap on her hands and knees. The blue gem uncoiled the water from her guest, splaying herself over Steven’s legs, resting on his crotch. Lapis kept her smug demeanor as she began to lightly nibble and flick his earlobe with her tongue. She could feel his arousal start to burn his skin, and the blood rushing to his member with each tease she bestowed upon him. The blue-nette pushed her figure against them, causing Steven to tense up. “Besides…” Lapis cooed into his ear. “... Connie doesn’t have to know about our little get together. In fact,</span>
  <em>
    <span> No one</span>
  </em>
  <span> does. It’ll be our little secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Peridot…” Steven stammered. “She should be back any minute with her gift.” Lapis smiled to herself, knowing that the cracks in his resolve were starting to waver. His hesitation only gave more motivation to press him more. Lapis knew with enough coaxing, he would crack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for reminding me.” She said, hovering off her friend. She took a second to notice that his penis was protruding from his jeans, showing her efforts were fruitful. “She should be ready.” Lapis lightly clasp his fingers, threading her own with his, pulling him up from the bed of the worn-down pickup truck. “Come, let's unwrap your present, birthday boy~.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uumm…” Steven was dumbfounded by these turns of events that have transpired. When he first arrived at The Barn, it was under the pretenses of a small party. Now… well, he still didn't really understand what was going on. Here he was, being brought upstairs by Lapis, his longtime friend, who he was locking lips with just a few moments ago. Even he had his reservations about the kiss. It felt… wrong? On one hand, he wasn’t technically dating Connie now. Yeah, they’ve kissed occasionally, but they’ve never really established a definitive relationship beyond, “really good friends”, much to Steven’s disappointment. He loved Connie. She may not have been his first female friend, but he had to admit that she was his first crush. There was just something about her that attracted him to her, even when he first saw her. Though he didn’t know too much about her when he saw her at the parade, keeping the bracelet gave him hope. Perhaps it’s pink glow represented his hope, and the act of preserving that hope was his way of holding on to it, so it would pay off. Which, he was happy that it did. Then there was Lapis Lazuli, his first eye opening experience to a whole new world, one that was beyond his scope. Honestly, he was always intrigued by the blue gem. When they first met, she seemed to be nothing more than a fun object that seemed to have a mind of its own. He had experiences like that before, such as the gem shards that Pearl showed him that one time. It felt fitting that the catalyst was Pearl in many of his enlightenments. But when he let her out of the Mirror, she was...majestic. The way Lapis emerged was stunning. Even now, she had her own special charm that made her captivating. When he kissed her, it felt… nice? Well, he was hesitant, and he still was unsure about these feelings that were building up inside for his friend. But her words… they made sense. She seemed confident in her words. Plus, she never lied to him before. In fact, Steven was the one Lapis always confided in, always saying that he was her first real friend, and the only one she could trust with pretty much anything on a personal level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes.” Steven was jostled out of his thoughts when he heard his companion. He looked up at her and saw that classic laid back demeanor smiling down at him. It put him at ease. Reminding him that they were, and always will be, friends, even after the awkward moments. He was transfixed by how comfortable she was with what happened earlier. There wasn’t a hint of a blush present on her face, while Steven was sure he was still red in the face. “Mwah!” Lapis placed a kiss on his forehead, breaking him from his trance. “Lapis to Steven. Do you read me?” She said with a playful laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Steven said coming back to focus. He gave a short chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah. Sorry about that, Lapis. I guess I got lost in thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” She said hovering inches in front of him. “Maybe I laid it on too thick. After all, you're still maturing. Shouldn’t be surprised by the way you reacted to a simple kiss. Tell me, was I your first?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hair was standing on end and his face was as red as a tomato. “N-no… You’re not my first kiss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww. That’s too bad. But to tell the truth, not </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what I meant.” Lapis said coyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh! What?!” Steven said. “What you do you mean by tha-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boop.” Lapis said as she lightly poked his nose. “We’ll have time for questions after you’ve played with your </span>
  <em>
    <span>gift</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Once again, she reclaimed his hand, and slowly floated up to the small cot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy Birth Cycle, Steven.” Peridot said as she was splayed across the bed, exposing herself in a spread-eagle pose. She wore white stockings with a lacey band that reached around her thighs. Her body wrapped in ribbons, with neon blue and green striations. Her hands sat on top of her perky breasts. Bows were tied around her wrists and ankle, again following the exchange of blue and green. Her face was darker by her vibrant blush, and a nervous grin was on full display. Her eyes had a small layer of mascara, and it looked as if her lashes were more prominent. Peridot stared at Steven, as she too was trying to take it all in as well. “I hope you find me... presentable.” Her voice cooed from her luscious lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peridot…” Steven said in awe. “Why are you...nude?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>she’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> your gift.” Lapis said coming from behind him. He shuddered at the feeling of her large breasts squishing into his back, and his skin started turning pink. Just as he thought about pulling away, she linked her arms over his shoulders, lightly grabbing his black star shirt. She placed a gentle kiss on his ear, adding more fuel to the fire. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> are.” Lapis focused her attention back on her roommate, admiring their handy work. “My my, Peri. You look absolutely delightful. I see you took my advice on the makeup. Just look at Steven. He’s speechless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-thanks, Lapis.” Peridot replied. She eyed the protruding hill that was rising from his jeans. “I can see his excitement from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’d be a liar if I didn’t say that I might’ve had a hand in that. Didn’t take too much to get him ready and in the mood.” Lapis slowly accented her point by trailing her hand down his body. She was pleased with the release of a heavy sigh from Steven as she brought her hand over his erection. “He can hardly contain himself with us around. Here…” She whispered into his ear as she unbuttoned his pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-lapis… wait a sec…” Steven forced out through his teeth. His chest was tight, and he was struggling to focus on not moaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh-shh-shh. Come now, let me ease your stress, buddy.” Lapis cooed as she undid his zipper. Steven’s jeans fell to his ankles, revealing his pure white boxers. His dick stood proud, now being freed from its restraint. “Oh my, double wrapped. You shouldn’t have. After all, it's your day to celebrate. Then again, you have always been such a generous friend to us. Let’s see how much that translates into being a lover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But… I’ve always been more of a lover.” Steven let out a nervous chuckle. This was getting a bit too intense for his liking, but he was paralyzed by anticipation. He could feel Lapis’s tentacles stripping him of his clothing, leaving him only in his boxers. Her breasts never left his back, only pressing closer to him. He clenched his hands into fists, resisting that urge to reach back behind him, or to move her hand from his crotch. Lapis's small giggles were making it hard to focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute when you get flustered. But even you know that’s not even close to what I meant, Cutie-Pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Garnet tells me lots of things about you. Especially how ticklish you are.” Lapis said wiggling one of her tentacles into his abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-please… don’t…tease me.” Steven huffed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I’ll stop being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lapis said, giving him a few more kisses on his vibrant cheeks. “Okay Peridot, you wish to do the honors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.” Peridot said, preparing to get up from the bed. Suddenly, her wrists were covered in water shackles, and they pulled the green gem back to the center on her hands and knees, much to the short gem’s surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Peri, even though we have our special guest here, you still have to follow the rules.” Lapis said in a cold tone. “Which means all fours, at all times.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Lapis. I-I understand.” She said, bowing her head, looking back at her roommate with fear. Steven was taken aback by the sudden change in dynamics. Peridot almost looked… pitiful the way she was now. “Forgive me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll decide that later. Now, get over here. Steven waited long enough. So, quit wasting our time, or I'll get started without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” Peridot said, as she crawled across the mattress. Steven was about to speak up when Lapis interrupted him with a full mouth kiss. He felt her hungrily tongue search for his own. Once they touched, he felt more of her invade his mouth, until she had her slender appendage wrapped around his tongue. After a few moments she pulled away from his mouth, giving a few moments for him to cough and catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Steven. I really needed that.” Lapis said, sounding more like her old, while still sly, self. “When Peridot becomes a disobedient slut, I have to work out the frustration. I hope you don’t turn out like her. You seem easy to work with.” Steven was reeling from her admission. It both scared and excited him more than it should. He felt Peridot brush up against her waistline. He looked down to find her eyes looking back into his. She seemed sheepish, like she was when she first discovered rain on Earth. She sat on her hands and knees, waiting for him to do something. “I think she wants your permission. I trained her well. Perhaps you’re not a total lost, Peridot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ma’am.” Peridot replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go on Steven. You shouldn’t keep a girl waiting. Even a clod of dirt like her.” Lapis whispered into his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...You may continue?” Steven said, still not clear about what he should do here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Peridot said, moving her hands to clasp his boxers, before having both forced down by her shackles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clods don't get to use their hands, Peridot. Use your filthy mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am. Forgive me, this is a first for me.” Peridot said, bringing her mouth closer to his member.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll consider it if I feel as if you did a good job today. Understood?” Lapis said sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma’am.” The small gem looked up at Steven, showing him the angst that was present in her eyes. “I want to do a good job, and I am very eager to please you, Steven. I hope I don't disappoint.” Peridot said, as she bit into the waistband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll do an excellent job.” Steven said, patting her blonde hair. Peridot purred lavishly at the attention she received, while Lapis struck her down with a look of jealousy, effectively silencing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she pulled it down, his hard-on bumped her nose, much to Steven’s embarrassment, and Peridot’s own excitement, since she found it’s aroma intoxicating. She quietly took another huff, making sure to not alert Lapis, knowing she would probably get upset. Once the garment passed his knees, she let go and returned to face his proud penis. “Wow.” She said with a starstruck gaze. “It’s so veiny.” Steven pink skin blossomed in brightness hearing her say that. Peridot got closer to the member, inspecting more. “It’s leaking a clear substance. Does it normally do that, Steven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only when I’m really horn-nggh!” Steven started to say through his hand, until he felt Peridot’s tongue lick his dick the base to the tip, securing the precum her mouth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The short gem hummed as she continued tasting the fluid, which is found sweet and a bit salty. “I see. Lapis’s phallus doesn’t secrete like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait what?!” Steven said, trying to take in the new information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapis simply giggled, massaging his back. “Sometimes me and Peridot like to… experiment. Mostly on my end, considering the fact she can’t shapeshift like most gems. It’s fine though, little clods like her should get too big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if I could change my form, I wouldn’t. I’m perfect just the way am-mmmgh!” Peridot went on to say, before having her own mouth forced over Steven’s dick my one of Lapis’s watery hands. Before she could lift her hands, her shackles became weighted, leaving her unable to move an inch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>secret, you clod!” Lapis said, now more infuriated at her roommate. Steven moaned quietly as Peridot’s head was pushed deeper. She gagged, as if she were trying to say something. “Save it. I was considering going easy on you since this was supposed to be Steven’s special day, but it seems that you can’t even do the simplest thing.” Lapis emphasized her point by pushing Peridot head closer to his pelvis, her gags becoming more muffled the deeper Steven’s dick went inside her. Her emerald eyes looked up at the two, tears were beginning to well up, and this pulled Steven out of his nirvana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey Lapis? Go easy on her.” Steven sheepishly said. At this, Lapis eased up the pressure on Peridot, but not letting go. Instead, she turned her fiery gaze on the hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need you to tell me how I should do things, Steven. I’ve trained her, and I know how much she can take.” She slowly wrapped one of her tentacles over his neck, a subtle warning that she was still in charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to step on your toes, Lapis. It’s just that seeing her like this kinda </span>
  <em>
    <span>“kills the mood”</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so to speak. Maybe some positive reinforcement could go a long way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmmh…” Lapis thought it over, giving to her nervous roommate a knowing glare. Peridot understood this was far from over. “Fine. I guess since it’s your birthday after all, well do this your way.” She removed the hand from the short gem, allowing her to pull off him and relax her jaw. Steven breathed a sigh of relief, now not having to worry about Peridot’s safety, hopefully. The water tentacle over his throat began to slack, until it morphed into a collar, much to Steven’s surprise. “But don’t forget. I’m still in charge.” Lapis whispered in his ear. “Now, let’s see how you like to get down~.” Lapis flew past them, before laying down on the head on the bed. She phased off her clothes, revealing her hearty CC-cup breasts. In her left hand, she handled the chains to their respective binds. Steven could help but stare at his friend's illustrious body. Her nipples were a deeper shade of blue than the rest of her body, and it was the opposite for her nether region, being a lighter hue. Her once thin legs seem to grow thicker, more noticeable around her thighs and hips. Lapis's soft expression had returned after noticing him ogling her body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was loud between the two. Steven wanted to say something to break it but couldn’t say anything that would make the situation awkward than it was. He can’t just go; “Hey Peridot, I know you just got through choking on my dick, but it felt really, really, good. So, could you do it again?” It felt wrong, and his feelings were starting to come into conflict again. He took moments to calm himself, causing the pink glow of his skin to die down. He told him that it was his fault, directly anyway, and that he would do his best to make her feel comfortable. Steven looked down at his partner. Her make-up was runny, and she seemed to be in her own thoughts. Personally, he would have called this whole affair off, but now he was playing by Lapis’s rules, and Steven didn’t really believe that she would just let it go. Even if he were able to leave now, no doubt she would turn her frustration towards Peridot, and couldn’t have that one his conscience. He honestly felt this was a “lose-lose” situation, and the clock was ticking. No doubt Lapis wouldn’t wait too long for one of them to make a move. So, he decided to bite the bullet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot massaged her jaw as she pondered about Lapis. While she knew that her roommate tended to be aggressive with these situations, the blue gem never lashed out like that before. It usually took more than that to get her upset to the point of getting… </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Peridot didn’t know what was up with Lapis at all, but she could hypothesize, and it was a safe assertion that it had something to do with Steven. While her mind was on the topic of the hybrid, his taste was all over her mouth, stronger than when she first sampled it. Peridot found herself wanted more of him, but also found it embarrassing to admit that she liked it. Would he find her strange, or perhaps be turned off by her own interest? For once, Peridot was at her wits end. She looked up at Steven, hoping that he wouldn’t look upset. Surprisingly, she didn’t see any malice in his features. His skin was back to its creamy complexion, save for the red blush. Rather, he seemed to be in the same state of confusion as her. This was quite welcoming to Peridot, at least now she knew she wasn’t alone in this endeavor. She cracked a nervous grin, overjoyed to see him return in kind. The green technician emotions were overpowering her, and before she could control them, she was starting to cry a bit. Peridot hid her face, not wanting Steven to see her like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peridot…” Steven said, reaching an arm out to grab her chin. Peridot couldn’t bring herself to resist, rather she let him move her. He licked his thumb and began rubbing the black splotches from under her eyes and cheeks. “...don’t cry. Your mascara will start getting all messy.” He gave a small chuckle, hoping to ease the tension a bit more. Peridot returned with her own, playfully pushing him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that! I’m already a mess as it is. I don’t need you coating me in your saliva.” Peridot whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe. I don’t think you’re a mess.” Steven said, finishing it up the other side of her face, getting what he could. “Even without that silly make-up, I think you look pretty cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot blushed hard at this statement and wiped her own eyes. She wasn’t going to cry this time, not in front of him. “Thanks Steven. I think you’re pretty cute too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven failed to hold in the laughter that burst from his chest, much to Peridot’s confusion, who believed she had used the proper terminology. “Oh, classic Peridot. Thanks, I really need that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot just decided to take the compliment and move on. “No, problem. Anyway, I guess we should get back to it then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I’m not going to force you or anything, but I don't actually refuse at this point.” Steven said, pulling on his collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’m simply happy you managed to calm her down. In my experience, anything I try only seems to make her angrier. But she usually isn’t like that, I swear.” Peridot professed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven was surprised to hear Peridot of all people defend Lapis’s behavior, being the one mostly on the receiving end of it. He took a short glance at Lapis, still holding their restraints in one hand, and his shirt in the other, which was oddly close to her face. One of own tentacles was slowly thrusting in and out of her cunt. The gears started turning in his brain. “Lapis just has bad emotional control I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, my hypothesis was correct.” Peridot stated. “I think it’s in the regards of her feelings towards you and how you interact with me. Jealousy, if I’m correct, may be the cause here. I believe she likes you. I can why though. You’re nice, eager to please, and you taste amazing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, everything made sense to Steven. The odd way Lapis was acting today. The aggression she displayed when he showed a hint of affection to Peridot. The way he-. Like a light switch, Steven had registered exactly what the green alien, reinvigorating his blush. “You think I taste good?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t mean for that to come out.” Peridot bumped her gem for her idiocy. “But yes. I even say you taste amazing. It’s almost addicting. I know it must sound weird, but whenever Lapis and I experiment, she does secrete that stuff, so it is mostly a one-sided exchange in rewards. But, when I was doing it with you, it felt different. Your phallus was twitching and pulsating more than Lapis’s would whenever I stimulated her. Not to mention that savory flavor. Though, the texture is a bit strange to me, but overall, it’s not half bad. I guess that is the difference between gems and the organics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Steven said in awe at the confession. “That’s probably the most detailed reason I heard someone say about why they like my penis. It’s just… wow. I don’t know if I should be embarrassed or flattered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean we both are in the same boat, in a way, so why not both?” Peridot summarized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, let’s go with that.” Steven said, letting a grin show. “Still friends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, we are. And always will be. So, as friends, let’s help benefit each other. I give you pleasure, and you give me more of the delicious fluid of yours. Deal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we better get started. Your phallus has regrown a bit. It’s not as big as it once was…” Peridot said taking hold of it with both of her hands at the base. She inched her mouth closer and licked her lips in excitement. “...But I think I can help with that.” She slowly opened her mouth, letting her long tongue drag until his tip, before clamping her lips around it. Slowly, she bobbed back and front, slowly coating it in her own spit. Steven’s knee buckled a bit at the feeling of the roof of her mouth brushing against him. He could feel it’s ribbed texture and the small adjustment of her tongue positioning inside. His erect came more speedily and it wasn’t long after he couldn’t contain the first moan from escaping his lips. He grabbed Peridot hair, petting it with his fingers as she continued her movements. Peridot hungrily suckled his member, feeling more of the sugary fluid trickle onto her awaiting tongue. It made her even more motivated to continue. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe if I went deeper, more would come out at a higher volume.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thought to herself, before bracing, plunging his cock deeper into maw. She could feel like it tickled her uvula, but she had mastered the ability to repress her gag reflex. Whenever she pulled back, she could feel more of his nectar lace her taste receptors, proving her hypothesis to be correct. She pushed herself to go faster and harder, removing her hands allowed her to go even further. Peridot felt the stubbles of hair brush up against her nose. could feel him hit the back of her throat periodically, and his twitching became more noticeable. Picking up a trick from her experience with Lapis, she gently massaged his undercarriage, which to her surprise, had lack of foliage. Now that was on subject, Steven only really had hair on his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Weren’t humans supposed to have hair all over?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to herself. She ultimately decided to not worry about it, not want her technique to start lacking due to her overthinking things. Steven seemed to love it, and by the way his hips were beginning to thrust sporadically, he was being well pleased. Eventually, his moments had found a rhythm, matching her own. Peridot noticed a hue change being to develop on his skin again, and his grip on her became tighter. Peridot decided to let him do the rest of the work and stopped bobbing her head back and forth. Steven seemingly didn’t notice Peridot’s head going limp. She could see from her kneeling position that his eyes were closed tight, and his muttering was more vocal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes~. Oh God. Just like that. Peridot… Almost there. Aah. I’m about to come.” Steven said through his panting and moaning</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot could feel his hold on her slack, instead pushing her mouth away. She rejected this however, taking a firm hold on his hips and forcefully shoved his cock as far down her throat as she could. She felt a wave of semen flow down her gullet, enjoyed in the sound of his primal groan as he continued to ejaculate. She loosened her hold, letting the tip touch her tongue, flooding her and a flavor is found extraordinarily more divine than the one before. The short gem began to massage her butterbean and breast as she suckled on his dick, hoping to draw more out of him and increasing the pleasure she got from the experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven meanwhile was on cloud nine. He had never experienced a pleasure like this ever before. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Not even Cookie Cats could top this.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. This new feeling was exhilarating. When he felt her go lower, his knees buckled and nearly lost all functions of his body that was related to getting his dick sucked. Bracing his arms, he leaned on Peridot for support, letting his knees park them on the foot of the mattress. “J-just give me a minute…” He whispered through his harsh breathing, patting her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peridot, recognizing the signal, though begrudgingly, paused herself. This gave him time to recover, while giving her a better chance to sample the large influx of juice that was now starting to pull into her mouth. Her nose recognized the salt fragrance of sweat but it was unusual. It’s smelled sweet, yet as rich. She could discern exactly what to scent was, but after being in his bathroom when he was younger, she deduced it to being one of his many soaps, though they didn’t taste as good as him. Peridot slid off him, giving a </span>
  <em>
    <span>POP</span>
  </em>
  <span> from her lips. Spit trails connect her to his pulsating member. She wiped her mouth and chin, which was covered in a mixture of his and her fluids. She inspected her hand, find covered. “Impressive.” She said looking back at the hybrid. He struggled to keep one eye open and watched her slyly sample the mixture between her fingers. “You really know how to make someone work for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe. Sorry about that.” Steven sheepishly said, having recovered from his climax. “Are you okay down there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m more than okay. You seem to forget how durable I am. I can take a few blows to the face no problem. Besides, the reward was well worth it.” Peridot said pridefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes~. Harder! Oh my God… I’m cumming again!”  Steven moaned, utterly spent from the from being on the edge of climaxing for the 10 minutes. The air was thin and covered in the steam, sweat and musk of sex. Lapis only rode the youth with more vigor. She bounced harder on his dick, burying Peridot’s face between her legs, who licked her clit and collecting different fluids the dripped out of her cunt with every smack of Lapis and Steven hips colliding. The blue-nette enjoyed the pleasure received from both of her playthings. It was heavenly to have both her best friend and her lover at her fingertips. And with the blue she placed securely around his satisfying cock, she could bask in the pleasure for as long as she wanted. “Please… Aaah!... Lapis…Let me finish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapis laughed proudly. “What… I told you we weren’t stopping until I finished.” That was a lie. She had already come twice in the last hour, but the thought of stopping was out of the question. She didn’t want it to end. She was going to milk him dry until every wet dream was about her and this day. She took a hand and delicately cupped his swollen balls with a new tentacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven's nerves were driven insane by her tease, and the feeling Peridot’s tongue wrap around his cock didn’t help. He tried to keep his power in check, but eventually the pleasure was getting to be too much. With a primal shout, his skin became bathed in a bright glow, nearly blinding Peridot whose eyes were just inches away. The ring Lapis placed on him broke, and with a powerful thrust upward, a wave of cum flooded insides, painting her walls white with his organic seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh My Stars!!!” She cried out as she came once again herself, squirting on to Peridot’s face. She lost her focus, which released Peridot and Steven from their shackles. The green gem laid back on the mattress, finally given a chance to rest. Lapis fell on top of her and spent her third orgasm that day. She looked at her roommate below her and placed a gentle kiss on her gem. “You did an amazing good.” She said burying her between her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditto.” Peridot said before passing out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lapis looked back at Steven, who was snoring loudly. She used the last of her strength to place a blanket over all of them before going to sleep herself. “Glad I could make your day special, Steven.” She said before cracking a small grin.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for Reading. Please message me on Discord if you have a Commission Request.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>